


Twitter Memes for Quarantined Teens

by whitejadebush



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexuality, Crack, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay disaster, Gen, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Inspired by Twitter, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster, M/M, Multi, POC Tony Stark, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Tony Stark, Photographer Peter Parker, Polyamory, Ridiculous, Social Media, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, Twitter AU, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitejadebush/pseuds/whitejadebush
Summary: the avengers are Not What You Think
Relationships: we'll add them as they go ;)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Twitter Memes for Quarantined Teens

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeet i don't own marvel or any associated characters.  
> i am 100% feeling this quarantine and have decided to use it instead to write this bc i Am Bored.  
> this is not canon accurate at all lol, so no cw, iw, or eg.  
> also, i’m not a fan of cap’s and wanda’s characterization in the mcu sooo a lot of this is gonna be hella ooc for them (and tbh for the rest too bc c r a c k)... but that’s kinda normal for these kinds of fics. this, i swear, will be a fic full of as much crack as i can handle my brain pumping out, and i will most definitely be using my own crackhead tweets from 3 a.m.

spidey @realspiderman

i was bored bc social distancing so uh yeet hello bird app

([ spideyselfie.jpg ](https://i.redd.it/k348gcxptqk11.jpg))

what the fuck @richard

↪ _replied to @realspiderman_

damn ppl are getting better at photoshop every day

spidey @realspiderman

↪ _replied to @realspiderman and @richard_

haha yeah...photoshop

tony stark @youknowwhoiam

↪ _replied to @realspiderman_

kid... ever think about clearing a twitter with me before creating it?

spidey @realspiderman

↪ _replied to @realspiderman and @youknowwhoiam_

you can’t tell me what to do mr stark this is a free country >:^(

tony stark @youknowwhoiam

↪ _replied to @realspiderman and @youknowwhoiam_

wow...betrayed by my own kid

spidey fan @spiderstan

↪ _replied to @realspiderman and @youknowwhoiam_

...wait so this is actually spidey???

what the fuck @richard

↪ _replied to @spiderstan @realspiderman and 1 other_

...so not photoshop???

spidey @realspiderman

hello yes i am actually spiderman thank

_@youknowwhoiam and 1.6M others followed @realspiderman_

_@realspiderman followed @youknowwhoiam @yeeterparker @PepperPotts and 30 others_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so short beginning i guess? i have a masterlist of all the main twitter users i’m using and tbh all of them are p self explanatory if they’re characters in canon. if not, they’re likely just made up usernames for random ppl


End file.
